


A Definite Enhancement

by RembrandtsWife



Series: Sherlolly Lite [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sherlolly - Freeform, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had learned that being a good lover included not just doing the right things--easy enough for an observant person--but saying the right things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Definite Enhancement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for a prompt from wiggleofjudas: Sherlock/Molly, one of them has a toy. Thankyew, Jude!
> 
> This is a stand-alone frolic and not in continuity with my Sherlolly story, "Hiding the Rabbit".

"I feel so naughty," Molly giggled.

Sherlock saw no reason why it should be considered "naughty" to use a vibrator to enhance sex with a partner, or, indeed, why any sort of sex that was consensual and not harmful to anyone should be considered wrong. However, he had learned that being a good lover included not just doing the right things--easy enough for an observant person--but saying the right things. And not saying the wrong things.

So instead of airing his quite reasonable opinions, he turned the vibrator up a bit and tapped Molly between her breasts. "You must be a naughty girl," he said, pitching his voice lower, "to want a vibrator *and* a cock in bed." Molly went from pink to scarlet in the face and wiggled her lower half deliciously. Yes, lowering his voice had so many useful applications, from intimidation to false sincerity to arousing his bed partner. He bent to kiss the spot where he'd laid the vibrator and circled it around Molly's nipple instead.

"Oh!"

Molly shivered as he stroked the vibrator over her breast. Her nipple stiffened and the aureole pebbled up beautifully, the whole tip of her breast suffusing pink as blood rushed to the site. Sherlock quickly bent to suckle there, humming his approval against her skin, and teased the other breast with the vibe.

"Oh, Sherlock, Sherlock please--"

He raised his head, one eyebrow cocked. Molly's nipples were glistening with his saliva, and he could smell the rich sea-salt odor of her juices. He knew exactly what she wanted, but he knew that demanding she articulate it would increase her pleasure. As well as his.

"Please, what, Molly?"

Sherlock had few inhibitions. It was always delightful to coax Molly past hers.

"Please put it there, please…." She twisted and raised her hips, her whole body beseeching.

"Why, put it where, Molly? Where do you want me to put the vibrator?"

He smiled. Her flush was deepening from scarlet to crimson, arousal enhanced by shame. "Put it between my legs, please, please--"

Deliberately, Sherlock laid the vibrator on the bed between Molly's thighs. He could feel it humming through the mattress, and of course she could, too.

"There, Molly?"

She was spreading her legs wider in frustration. "No, please, Sherlock, you know what I want."

"But I want you to tell me, sweetheart." Her eyes brightened at the endearment. "Tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it."

She bit her lip and raised her chin, summoning up her courage like a schoolgirl before a stern master. "Please put it in my pussy, Sherlock, please touch me there."

His fingers curled around the vibrator. "That was very nicely done, Molly. Very nice." 

The first touch of the vibe to her clitoris produced a full-throated, ear-piercing shriek. The best part of getting Molly past her inhibitions was that she was so very passionate, so responsive, once he did. She was an instrument that produced wonderful sounds, not as dulcet as the violin, but just as enjoyable in context. 

The vibrator glided over her clitoris, her labia, the entrance to the vagina, on a wave of feminine wetness. Sherlock settled it over her clit, rolling it from side to side, and gently pinched first one nipple, then the other. Molly cried out wordlessly, beyond even saying his name, and flailed after his hand, trying to pull the vibrator into her cunt.

"Oh no, sweetheart." He wrapped one hand easily around both her wrists; she liked a bit of restraint occasionally, but only from his hands. "Allow me."

Sherlock slipped the vibrator into her cunt, deeply, and pulled it right back out. Molly wailed. He dipped it in, circling, stirring, then pressed forward, against her G-spot. Molly made choking noises as little drops of ejaculate spurted forth. All right then, time to stop teasing them both--

The next thing that penetrated Molly's body was Sherlock's cock, which was both longer and thicker than the vibrator. Molly shrieked again, the vocal signal of the orgasm which was contracting her internal muscles violently about him. Sherlock answered her with a spontaneous, unfeigned growl of pleasure and began snapping his hips against her belly, plunging his cock deeply into her, hitting her erect clit with his pubic bone.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" Molly bucked and writhed and came again. Sherlock, however, had been holding out on his desire for direct stimulation for some while as he pleasured Molly; if he kept up this frantic pace, he would come sooner than he wanted. At once several ideas sprang to mind; he seized on the most easily executed.

Thrusting in again, he wound his arms around Molly and twisted over, settling on his back with her stretched atop him. Moaning, Molly straightened up and shifted her posture so that she could ride him efficiently.

"*Good* girl, Molly," he gasped, pleased with the success of his idea. "Good girl…." His hand fell on the vibrator, still buzzing beside them; he seized it and pressed it against Molly's pubic mound.

"Oh, oh yes--" She fumbled, got hold of the vibrator herself, and worked the tip down between them, against her clitoris, close to the base of Sherlock's cock. Oh, marvelous--he could feel the vibrations, too, not as intensely as Molly, perhaps, but she was still riding him, her breasts swaying against her ribs, and the buzzing of the vibrator was a definite enhancement. He cupped her breasts in eager hands and pulled at her nipples. He wanted to make her come once more, at least, before he yielded to his own orgasm.

When her last orgasm and his sole one had been achieved, clean-up accomplished, and cuddling commenced, Sherlock touched his lips to Molly's hair. "My naughty girl has excellent ideas," he murmured, his voice thick with sleep. 

"It's amazing how well you can take orders, Sherlock, when someone says them the way you want to hear them." Molly yawned against his chest. He felt they'd both earned some sleep.


End file.
